


An Enemy's Accommodation

by suprnovastorm



Series: Vigilante Collection [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Vigilante, super hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprnovastorm/pseuds/suprnovastorm
Summary: A vigilante meets his new bad guy: a cum crazed woman who seems hell bent on making him hers.





	An Enemy's Accommodation

Your gear clangs to the floor as you stumble into your dark apartment. What a night; who knew gang violence was rooted so deeply in the city's politics? Well...everyone did. But you felt ushered to do something about it. That's what heroes do, right? The dirty work? Everyone talks about the fame, the fortune, and the public's love of heroism, but even those have downsides. Your fame doesn't leak into your private life, so you're often alone despite your heroic identity constantly being the talk of the town. And the fortune? Considering your identity is still well hidden, the fortune you do have isn't very fortunate. And, well, medical bills are (un)surprisingly expensive. Luckily, you've had the same doctor for all your life and he seems too old and/or cynical enough to even ask how you manage to get yourself stabbed, beaten, and broken anymore.  
The populace see you as the face of crime fighting. What they don't realize is that you could easily be the poster child for the local health clinic.  
You click the bathroom light on and block the sink before letting it fill with warm water. Tonight's injuries were pretty minimal; bruises and scrapes litter your arms, and your purpling skin has been painted with grime and blood. As you grab a small wash cloth from the cabinet, you damp it and slowly begin to rinse your arms. The warm water intrudes on your cuts and the sting of it makes you exhale calmly.  
Cleaning up is one of the most important parts of this vigilante process, which has essentially become your whole life. It's rendered your work humdrum, and you aren't really sure how long they will keep buying the "amateur boxing" thing. A month ago, you finally found yourself in the lair of the areas largest human trafficker. You left the crime site with a black eye and a cut across your face. "Big fight, buddy?" a co-worker had laughed at you as you came into the office the next morning. "You know, you might ought to rethink your hobbies. Doesn't seem like you're winning very many fights if you keep leaving looking like that."  
You open the mirror and swallow a few pain pills dry. If struggling to let the attention at work bounce off you wasn't enough, any personal relationship you've had over the past few years have been short, shallow, and unsatisfying. Turns out, not many people want much to do with you when you can never seem to make time for them. Truthfully, every unanswered call and every series of party pictures you see online that don't feature you makes you realize more and more how absolutely fake the hero tropes tend to play out. Batman ran a multi-billion dollar company and was constantly making it with models. Spiderman was literally in high school. A real vigilante, like you, has no friends and forgets to eat sometimes. Make a comic about that.  
Your arms are just about cleaned when a nice, crimson drop falls from your head and splashes into your sinkful of dirty, rust-colored water. It dances around for a moment and disperses evenly, waltzing among the scum and proof of your crime-fighting experiences, before disappearing among the rest of it. You look up in the mirror and for the first time, you notice you're bleeding from the top of your head. You hadn't noticed the gooey mess in your hair, and the feeling of blood running down your scalp had likely been chalked up as sweat. Or maybe, and more likely, you hadn't noticed it at all until now.  
Despite your body ringing out with soreness, you decide that a shower would likely be more beneficial than a whore's bath out of the bathroom sink at this point. You turn the knobs, and steaming water begins to roar from the shower head. Already the steam has begun to caress your skin, leaving small vapor kisses of care on all of your aches. Your mind is wavy, taking heavily to the relaxing warmth that's begun to fill the small room. The pain in your body seems to alleviate quicker than usual. Maybe it was the steam, maybe it was the endorphins, but you found your legs becoming weak against your standing position. Your vision seemed to blur, too, for that matter... You look around the room and suddenly the walls begin to shift back and forth. Then the edges of your vision begin to darken. "What the hell-" you manage to mutter before lowering yourself to the ground, as not to fall over. The darkness in your vision begins to sink in and your eye lids suddenly weigh 3 tons each. "Fuck..." you whisper as you attempt to crawl for the bathroom door. To your surprise, it creaks open a crack and you hear a soft giggle just before your vision fails you and you fall into a deep sleep.

You're pulling out of it. Wow, you haven't had such a great night's rest in so long and your body feels so relaxed you can hardly move... What a minute! "What the hell is that?" you ask yourself as you try to jerk your hand towards you. It doesn't move. You manage to pry your eyes open to see a course, tan rope that's been constricted around your wrist. Suddenly, you're aware that your other wrist and your ankles are in similar predicaments. You struggle to break free but your body is fighting against you hard. You're weak, and each attempt to snap out of the ropes is met with laughable denial and even more fatigue. You look around quickly. You're in your bed, your bedroom, your home. But from the current position, someone else must be, too.  
"Hello? Who the fuck is in here?" you call out towards the bedroom door. Just as soon as you say that, you can hear glass shatter. From the direction of the noise, you assume it came from the kitchen. You suddenly feel fear creep into the entirety of your body. The sensation seems to claw at your insides and your heart feels like it might beat right from your chest. Your breath quickens even more as you hear shuffling, like someone is hurriedly walking towards the bedroom. You're weak, you're tied, and you're very much at the mercy of whomever did this to you.  
The doorknob jiggles. In the split second of the door opening, you hold your breath, and it seems like an eternity before the intruder walks through the doorway.  
Your brow furrows, and the terror in your chest seems to draw back some. A woman walks into the room. She's dressed in black jeans that have too many holes in them, and her old hoodie seems a size too big for her. Her dark chestnut hair is wrangled in a messy ponytail that lounged over her shoulder. Her face was soft in appearance and expression, and with that smile across it, she was almost charming.  
"You're awake! Sorry about that," she grinned. "I might have dropped one of your glasses in the other room." You immediately take note of her American accent. She's holding your mother's serving plate, and it looks like there's a load of delicious breakfast food atop it. She set it on the table next to your bed and the scent of bacon begins to peak your tongue's interest. She grabs a chair from across the room and sets it up bedside, then takes her jacket off and lays it over the back of a chair before sitting down. Her head cocks to the side a bit before she smiles again. "I'm your biggest fan," she says happily, sticking her hand out as if you could shake it. She pauses and giggles. "Oops." She places her palm against yours and shakes it as well as she can against the ropes. "Ya hungry?"  
She turns to the food and begins cutting the biggest omlette you'd ever seen into bite-sized pieces. "Now hold on," you say to her. She continues cutting. "What the hell am I tied up for? Do I know you? Did you do this? Well, obviously you did this..." you trail off as it appears you're just talking to yourself as she ignores you for your breakfast. You watch her intently. This seems normal for her. That premise seems a bit frightening.  
Finally, she turns back to you and holds a piece of bacon close enough to your mouth that you could take it if you wanted. "Don't worry, I didn't use any of your groceries. I brought my own from home!" She smiles big, then seemed to blush a bit. "Err, well... Maybe I stole them, but still! Eat up! Those drugs do a number on your body to knock you out."  
"What?" you exclaim. "So you did do this?" You ignore the bacon and wait for her to answer. Her expression would suggest that she is shocked and confused about your frustration. She looks like a young girl that just got scolded. A piece of you felt some bitter adoration for it.  
"Well, yeah... I've tried getting your attention before but it never works," she said, setting the crispy breakfast meat back on the platter.  
"What? I've never seen you before in my life," you say sharply.  
Her expression changes and her gaze drops. You even notice her cheeks blush bright pink. Embarrassed. Maybe even sad. She waits a moment and sighs. She pulled something from her back pocket. It was a piece of paper, newspaper to be exact. She unfolds it and holds it up for you to see.  
In big black letters, it read, "Masked Hero Rounds Up Robbers Once Again." You immediately recall the incident. It was about four months prior. A group of amateur criminals decided to rob one of the biggest banks in the city. A damn stupid decision on their part. An easy job on yours.  
"That's me," she said and pointed to one of criminals in the picture that was handcuffed and sitting on the street in front of the bank. The picture had been taken immediately after the ordeal and all the criminals still had ski masks concealing their identities. But you notice the person she pointed at was looking in the direction of where you stood in the picture, stoically shaking the police constable's hand. After you studied the paper clipping for a moment, she gently tosses it and it lands on your bare chest. "I've been intrigued by you for a very, very long time."  
She leans closer to you and softly brushes her hand against your face. "You see, about a year ago, you found me. I was tweaked out in an alley and some jackasses found me fucked up beyond comprehension. I don't know how you knew, but you did and you showed up. I don't remember much. I just remember not being able to move; one of them doing horrible things to me and then suddenly he wasn't. I opened my eyes long enough to see you punch one of the guys face first into the concrete. You turned to me right before I passed out. I woke up in the hospital. You might have saved my life that night," she ended her sentence with a soft whisper.  
You remember. That night, she looked a lot different than she does now. Her hair was bright, dyed blonde and her skin seemed even paler then. From the looks of it, she didn't abuse drugs like she did then at least.  
"Then why do you repay me with robbing banks and drugging me in my own home?" you ask with some forced aggression.  
She smirks and lets out a small chuckle. "Well, I tried writing letters. But I never knew where to send them. I just sent them to the police station in hopes they'd get it to you. They all got sent back. I had no idea how to find you or who you really were. And I just wanted to talk to you so badly..." Her eyes flutter down to your stomach where the blanket lay evenly over your naval. She started to play with it some, sending shocks through your body. "When none of that worked," she continued. "I guess I got some new ideas. I got friendly with a bunch of idiots that liked doing dumb shit and following pretty girls around. So they were more enthusiastic then I could have asked for when I proposed robbing the bank. Eager beavers," she whispered as she pulled the blanket down over your waist and laid it on your thighs.  
You become frustrated about how excited your body seems to be reacting to her subtle touches. It's just been so long since a woman was able to touch you like this. Your side job didn't allow for very much fun. "You robbed that bank...to talk to me?"  
"Not even. I wanted to feel you. And I did. You showed up and I was the last person you got. I watched you take out all my partners and I could hardly fight back when you tackled me. Oh, feeling your strong body against mine, holding me down, smacking me into submission... Well, looking back on it, it was worth the broken collar bone."  
"So you rob a bank, somehow get out of jail in less than four months, and then you immediately come find the person who put you in there and drug him and tie him up naked? Seems like a revenge plot to me," you say stubbornly.  
"You're not naked," she smiles as she pulls the elastic on your boxers and lets it slap back against your skin. "And it's not like I didn't take care of you." She pulls the blanket back from your legs and motions to your thigh. "Did you even realize you had a huge gash on your leg? You know, just a few centimeters deeper, and you might have bled out. Would've sliced your femoral right in half. But luckily, you got me, and I've spent my fair amount of time in hospitals. Which would explain how I ended up tweaking so hard when we first met. Nursing leads to pill abuse, and eventually those aren't enough, either. Especially when you're so far from home, whatever that means. Anyway, I just stitched you up some and I cleaned up that wound on your head, too. By the way, you're a lot cuter without that blast mask on." She smiles at you, and you look down to acknowledge a surprisingly professional stitch job on your thigh. She flicks it, sending a shot of pain through your body. You flinch.  
"What the hell?" you snap. "Listen, you need to untie me and get the fuck out of here and I'll consider not having you locked up again."  
"Oh come on now, we are just beginning to have our fun." Then, she stood. You braced yourself but then watched her slowly peel her tight jeans off her body. She bent over to pull them off her feet, and in doing so, she exposed her perfect ass to you that was decorated in a dark blue lacy panty. She stood up and turned to you. At this point, you couldn't tell who was blushing more, you or her. You could feel the warm blood rushing to your groin, leaving your head feeling slightly spacey.  
Your eyes must have glazed over from it because she noticed. "Here," she said, picking up a tall glass of orange juice. "Drink this. You're still very weak from the sedatives." She inserts a straw and positions it for you to use. You keep your lips closed tightly and you stare at her in suspicion. She notices that, too, and smiles softly. "It's okay to drink. I didn't do anything to it. If I really wanted to hurt you, I could probably think of better ways to do so at this point."  
As your head begins to swim more, you take the straw in your mouth and drink. The sweet and sour juice replenished the moisture in your mouth and gives a nice jolt of coolness to your body. It's as refreshing as anything you've ever had.  
You guzzle half the glass before letting go of the straw and drawing a deep breath. "Better?" she asks. You nod softly. "I'm glad."  
She sets the glass on the table and looks to you, almost as if she was waiting for you to say something. But between the fatigue and your absolute obliviousness as to what is about to happen to you, you say nothing.  
She blinks a few times, swallows hard, and blushes. Then she climbs in bed with you, straddling her legs around your waist. If you weren't hard before, you definitely are now. "Fuck," you thought. "This is humiliating. First she drugs me, then she gives me a boner."  
Her actions are suave and gentle. You can feel her soft area pressed against yours, and her hands are now rubbing over your stomach in a hungry way.  
"You need to stop this," you say. "You'll never get away with it."  
Her expression stays the same. She looks entranced. "Get away with what?" she asks passively. "Taking care of you when no one else will? Look at this place, when was the last time you had a woman in here? Or another person at all, for that matter? And I doubt you could have stitched that wound up that well on your own. And I'm damn positive you can't cook like that. I saw the instant noodles in the kitchen."  
She had a point but you refused to take it from her. But your focus was on her hips that were now rocking back and forth on you. You could now feel dampness coming through your boxers from her panties. Your cock began to bulge for real now, harder than you ever wanted to be at this moment. She obviously noticed this because her pace picked up just a bit and her smile grew. Now with both of your undergarments soaked, you could feel through them her pussy lips massaging either side of your cock as she swayed. You clenched your jaw to keep from breathing heavily. You watched her ride you, and she seemed like her mind was on another planet. Her eyes were shut and she was biting her bottom lip softly. It wasn't until now that you noticed her perk nipples begging to be paid some attention to under her thin t shirt. Her breasts bounce softly with her motions. You feel betrayed by your body as you find yourself enjoying more and more the company of this deviant.  
Her hips begin to jerk, and she suddenly lets out a moan that rings in your head like a siren song. "She's cumming," you think to yourself. "What a crazy American woman."  
She shakes off her orgasm and opens her eyes, as if awaking from a dream. She smiles down at you. With a sigh, she leans down and kisses you slowly. You kiss her back for a few second before your mind crashes back to reality. You pull away from her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" you ask her.  
Her brow furrows and she sits back up on you. You can feel her cum leaking from her pussy, keeping your entire pelvic area sweetly damp, especially your still throbbing cock. "You want to know what I'm doing?" She leans back just enough to show off how wet your boxers are. The sweet smell of her pussy makes it up to your nose. Your mouth begins to water. "I'm doing you. And I'm doing you a favor."  
She reaches to her jacket and pulls something from the pocket. With a quick flick of the wrist, you see that its a pocket knife. Your eyes widen as she runs the broad side of it against your bulge. You begin to struggle your limbs as much as you can but to no avail. Your mouth opens to speak. But she grabs your boxers and in a swift motion, they're cut open and your cock is hanging out freely. Her eyes light up and she throws the knife to the ground. "Finally," she woos.  
After her little show, your cock had lost a bit of its luster. This didn't seem to matter after she leaned forward and placed her lips around the head. They were soft, warm, and wet. You immediately feel yourself getting harder again, growing to push past her lips and explore into her mouth. Her tongue danced around you like you'd never felt before. A warm stream of spit began to run down your shaft. She began to work the wetness with her hands as she looked up to you. "You taste even better than I imagined. Especially with my flavor all over you, too..."  
Her dirty talking makes you close your eyes and try to focus on anything else. This girl is too good at this for you to hate her for it.  
Suddenly, she is on you again. She pulls her panties to the side and lowers herself. The head of your dick presses eagerly against her wet cunt. If she shifted even a bit, you would penetrate her. She seems to glorify this tension as she stays in that position for a moment and lifts her arms above her to remove her shirt. Her tits are even nicer than you'd thought and her nipples look like tiny, perk gum drops that you found yourself more than desperate to taste.  
She looks down to you. "You saved my life. I just wanted to repay you." And with that, she lowers onto your cock. Her eyes close tightly and you let out a hearty moan for the first time. You can feel her hole struggling to stretch for you, but she's so wet, it seemed effortless. The inside of her felt like Heaven. Yes, it had been a while for you, but nothing ever felt like this.  
She took her time getting used to your girth before she started rocking her hips. This time, she was unable to keep from making small, happy noises. They frolicked from her pretty, full lips and made you wish you were deaf as they beckoned you closer and closer to cumming. Her pussy was gripping you tight but she brought herself up and down you with splendid grace. You look down and can see your glistening cock gliding in and out of her. She began to tighten and you can feel her throbbing all around you.  
"Fuck!" you grunted. This made her smile as she rode you. The build up in your body was enough to give you the strength to break one hand free. As you went to try to push her off, she grabbed your arm with alarming strength and she brought your hand to her breast. She squeezed it for you, but as you felt the firmness against your palm, and her nipple teasing you for more, you took over and roughly fondled her tit. This made her moan loudly and and happily. Her hips quickened again, and she was grinding hard. You were balls deep and her buttocks massaged them perfectly. You could make out the sensation of her clit rubbing against you.  
"You're going to make me cum!" she exclaimed. Instinctually, you pinch her nipple between your fingers and this makes her jaw drop and her head roll back. Her hips are swaying quickly, forcefully and then...  
Her pussy tightens and releases as she lets out a deep moan. Her walls are pulsing around your swollen cock and suddenly she's even wetter than before. She continues milking you, and you find your breath shortening. Your balls jerk and before you know it, you're filling her with thick cum.  
"Oh my god, yes!" She smiles as her hips slow to suit the throbbing of your cock. She works every last drop out of you. Your cock left little room in her pussy, so your cum managed to push out around your cock. You look down and see a nice, white puddle around your spent dick. She slowly raises herself from you, and you watch even more cum fall from deep inside her. It glazes your cock and makes it twitch with sensitivity. After admiring her work, she put her hand around it and strokes all the cum onto her hand before smearing it across her perfect tits. She runs her hand up her neck and grips it tightly before sticking her cum covered fingers into her mouth.  
"Mmmm..." she moans as she savors your tastes together. "Perfect cocktail of our juices, dont you think?" She pops one finger into your mouth and you obediently suck it.  
She gets up from you and begins to put her clothes back on. You lay there in disbelief as you try to pull yourself together. A few moments pass and she turns to look at you. Her make up is a little runny and her face is plastered with a huge grin. "I'll see you next time, big guy." She winks and turns to leave, abandoning you to be a cum covered captive all on your own.


End file.
